you don't know the real me (sakura's story)
by lovely black kitty Ra149
Summary: sakura is a strong,smart,beautiful and mysterious because she knows almost. everything about everyone.but everyone doesn't know who is the real her


You don't know the real me

Chapter 1:What is your secret?

Me:I don't own naruto

I don't know if the characters might be if it is then I'm sorry.

After iruka sensei said which people will be on which team.I quikly dash out of the one even saw me because I dash out like I reach at the rooftop of the school I didn't expect to see the jounin in charged of our he said while closing his are you doing here I ask him I said I answer your question pinky what are you doing here he ask I asked first kakashi sensei I yelled at him angrily.(is that the correct spelling).

Stare….

Stare….

Stare…..

How do you know my name pinky kakashi sensei asked I know your name because I just know it,Hey aren't you going to introduce(is my spelling correct?)yourself to my yeah sorry well why don't you call them to come up .well why aren't you 're here already that's .Hey sakura-chan where were you naruto asked me.I was with our jounin in charged(is it charge?)naruto how come you know who was our jounin in charged.I just know it.

Stare…

Stare….

Stare…

Hey why are you all staring at me with weird looks I said annoyed by the looks they were giving they all said in the same well let's introduce ourself,I'll introduce myself my name is hatake kakashi….I like reading my orange book….dislike ….is for me to know and you to find out and hobbies…..for me to know and you to find out and my dream is I'm not only told us his name sasuke and naruto thought and my name is naruto uzumaki.I like ramen and dislike is hobby is …. I don't have a hobby and my dream is to be the next I'm done you next sasuke said name is sasuke uchiha.I don't like anything.I dislike many my dream is to restore my clan and kill a certain I hope he doesn't mean me naruto said scared sasuke might kill next is the only female in our…..team .Everyone was curious what tea she is drinking and giving her weird the weird looks inner said in her sakura what are you drinking naruto ask me.I ignore him after 2 minutes of drinking my tea I said my name is sakura haruno,I like is for me to know and you to find out same goes for my dislike,hobby .Last night I had a dream about a large only told us her name they all thought with a then training starts tomorrow,oh and don't eat breakfast because if you do you'll puke

Kakashi sensei before you is it sakura he said. you haven't answer my ,I was here because this is a nice place to read and what about you he I just feel like it I have to go sakura can I come naruto you can't naruto because you can't keep up with goes the same with you only responded with a just rolled her eyes and dash to the training ground in lighning ,sasuke and naruto just stood there in several minutes sasuke said dope she was right we can't keep up with ,she was like lightning naruto is she kakashi said in his mind.

With sakura

Okay my mission is to assassinate three S-rank missing-nin from Amegakure,I'm given three days to finish this mission .my mission ia an A rank I repeat it correctly you know you don't have to repeat I know but can I do it as soon as is that hime the hokage said .well tomorrow we will have training,the training is stealing the bells as a team from kakashi sensei sakura then you may do it as soon as you want to hime the hokage a sound she was gone like I have to kill this three S-rank missing nin sakura said to herself.(she is at Amegakure)oh wait I have to set up a genjutsu so that no one can see that I kill the three missing-nin .ok genjutsu done sakura said(that was fast)ok time to go…wait they're already here,in a flash they were now laying on top of the grass,which was now a pool of fresh mission done but why did I feel two eyes were looking at me better check it out sakura that was very odd sakura go back now with that she was is now at the hokage-sama's did you failed the missin the hokage ask it was easy like a piece of cake sakura that was fast. Even jounin's can't finish a job in three minutes the hokage said in his do you mean fast hokage-sama sakura finished the job in three minutes that's why the hokage answered her ,I thought I finished the mission in one hokage just sweatdropped at sakura you can leave how do I say this sakura said while drinking her do you mean hime the hokage I think two akatsuki saw me sakura you what the hokage me assasinate them hokage-sama .oh…..what.I just think okay because I felt two eyes were looking at me while I was assasinate then you may leave and rest the hokage me then sakura finally I can sleep sakura a second thought she fell asleep in her living sakura's mother shout sakura is that you ….sakura where are.. you must be so tired to walk to your bedroom that you fell asleep on the floor sakura's mother tsukiyomi , better get you in your bed she said with a smile on her a sound sakura mother was in sakura's night sakura sakura's mother said before she went to her suddenly she swore she heard her daughter muttered an I love you too mom,good night.

Me:okay that's chapter one please don't be hard on me because this is my first naruto fanfic,I hope is not please review .


End file.
